Cybernary
Cybernary is a comic book series created by comic book artist Nick Manabat with writer Steve Gerber and published by Wildstorm Productions in 1995. It tells about the story of a cybernetic anti-heroine, Katrina Cupertino, who carries the consciousness of Yamiko Gamorra. Publication history Cybernary began as a backup story to Jim Lee's hugely successful run on Deathblow,Deathblow #1, 1993 but Manabat's work on the series was cut short with his untimely demise due to a longtime illness. Gerber continued the storyline through a 1995 mini-series with art by Jeff Rebner and Richard Friend. On this post-Manabat series, Gerber remarked, "The artist, unfortunately, had no feel for the kind of cyber-civilization we were trying to portray. I admit, I lost interest a couple of issues into the series." http://groups.yahoo.com/group/howard_the_duck/message/2106 (for members only) A second Cybernary, based on Yamiko Gamorra, herself, was created in a short story written by Tommy Yune for the ''Wildstorm Thunderbook that overlapped with some of the events of The Authority. The story was continued by Joe Harris for a six-part Cybernary 2.0 limited series that started in 2001. Fictional character biography Katrina's story takes place in the Wildstorm Universe on the fictional post-apocalyptic island of Gamorra. She is a member of the American colony. Her parents die in a suspicious accident and Katrina opts for a life on the street. With her 'street smarts' and low-level telepathy, she prospered in the criminal circles. She teams up with a male partner named Cisco. During one mission, there were mistakes and Vandalla, one of Gamorra's main scientists, ends up with custody of Cisco. Her rescue attempt seemingly works, but Cisco is not truly freed and Katrina herself is vastly altered. While her outside looks like a very carefully made nympho-droid, her insides are built for killing. Not only that, her mind also contains the consciousness of Kaizen Gamorra's lost daughter Yamiko. Intended as a present for Kaizen himself, she instead escapes and helps overthrow him. Cybernary spends some time dimension-hopping with Savant's unofficial super-hero team called Savant Garde. There she fought side by side with Savant herself, Mr. Majestic, the cat-girl Sheba, and many other heroes, some of who resembled Cybernary herself. Cicsco becomes part of the team, but he is now the large cyborg known as Met-L. Also joining the team is the murderous mercenary Innuendo, who helps out the heroes despite his own dark nature. After the World's End event, the Yamiko-Cybernary is able to make her way to the now floating island of Gamorra, trying to enact vengeance over her long lost father. However Kaizen Gamorra convinces her to join forces, taking her place at his side as the heiress of the ruined world that Gamorra intends to rule. As her first mission, Cybernary is sent to capture the last free stronghold on Earth, the ruins of the former Carrier. References References * * * External links * [http://www.josephharris.com/human.htm Joe Harris interview on Cybernary 2.0] Category:1995 comic debuts Category:2001 comic debuts Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Science fiction comics Category:Wildstorm Universe superheroes Category:Wildstorm Comics limited series Category:Comics by Steve Gerber Category:Characters created by Steve Gerber